


Let Me Show You

by Kiyoko18, RedNightDeer



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Omega, Birdflash - Freeform, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Don't copy to another site, Intersex Male Omegas, Intersex Wally West, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega Wally West, Omegaverse, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, dickwally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyoko18/pseuds/Kiyoko18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNightDeer/pseuds/RedNightDeer
Summary: A role-play, collab fic I made with a couple of my buddies on Discord. Keep in mind, this is basically pure smut and fluff. Enjoy~Wally's has had somewhat of a rough day. Dick tries to make it better.





	Let Me Show You

Wally didn’t know what to expect when he got home from a less than successful mission, but he certainly didn’t expect what ended up transpiring.

Wally was frustrated, down in the dumps, hissing angrily at himself while doing dishes. In his frustration, he accidentally snapped the plate in half. His frustration finally boiled over and the threw the broken plate at the wall, shattering it and alerting Dick to his distress.

“Wally, babe! Are you alright?! I heard something break!”

Dick came running into the kitchen just as Wally came rushing out of it, making his way to their shared bedroom, hiding his red, tear tracked face.

“I’m fine just… just go back to the living room Dick, I’m going to bed.”

Dick wasn’t convinced, he could smell his Omega’s distress clearly now. Dick followed Wally to the bedroom.

“Babe, come on, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“_Wally_.”

“What?! Nothing is wrong, I’m just a fucking disaster of a human being, but that’s not your problem!”

Dick hesitated. “…_What?_”

Wally huffily started pulling out pajamas to sleep in.

“You heard me. I’m a walking disaster and a shit hero. Now could you please leave. I want this day to be over.”

“…. Wally, you are _not_ a shit hero. You are one of the most amazing men I know. One bad mission and a broken plate doesn’t change that.”

Wally threw the pjs on the top of the dresser and turned back to Dick. “Dick, please I am not in the mood for your pity and –”

Dick grabbed Wally by the front of his shirt and pulled him into an embrace. He maneuvers Wally’s head into the crook of his neck, forcing the Omega’s nose into the Alpha’s pheromone glands. Wally tried to move away, but the calming scent of his Alpha causing him to take a deep breath and relax into his hold. The darker haired man in turn buried his face into his Omega’s scent glands.

“Now listen to me. _Don’t_ talk about yourself like that. _No one_ talks about my mate like that, not even my mate.” Dick growled softly, his voice commanding and firm, but also calming and gentle.

Dick picked Wally up and brought him over to the bed, setting him on it and climbing on top of the redhead.

Dick kissed at Wally’s neck, wrapping his arms around Wally’s clothed torso, with Wally squirming under him. Tentatively, Wally reached up to wrap his arms around the back of his Alpha’s neck.

“Dick, please, I’m fine now, okay. I didn’t mean it; I was just mad.”

Dick silenced him with a deep kiss. Their lips molded together perfectly, and Wally couldn’t help but reciprocate.He gave a soft moan and pulling his alpha closer.

Eventually they had to pull apart for air, and Wally quickly caught his breath.

“Dick…thanks. Thank you, but I promise, I’m fine now. I—”

Suddenly Dick pulled Wally’s arms away from his neck, tied his wrists together with a silk scarf, and then tied them to the headboard of the bed.

“Wha-! Dick!”

Dick pulled away and quickly started tying his legs apart, each ankle to the matching bedpost.

“Dick wait—hold on—what are you—?!”

“Shhhh.” Dick kissed Wally’s cheek, while gently stroking its twin with his thumb, before stepping off the bed. “I’m not gonna hurt you, precious.”

A shiver zipped up Wally’s spine as Dick pulled away. His Alpha only uses that nickname when….

“But like I said … no one talks about _my_ omega that way, and he _especially _doesn’t say that about himself.”

Wally’s Alpha is looming over him at the foot of the bed, staring at him with those dark bedroom eyes. Wally shyly squirms in his bonds, a little flushed under Dick’s gaze.

Dick smirked. “As your Alpha it my job to make sure you see yourself as I see you.”

The Alpha kisses the ginger Omega’s forehead, moving to kneel between his mate’s legs.

“Now, hold still and let me show you how beautiful you are”

Wally's breath hitched, and he could feel his slick starting to seep out of his entrance. His cock twitches and he felt hot all over.

Dick gave him an opened mouthed kiss on one of the scent glands on Wally’s neck, making him melt onto the bed. His breathing is getting heavy and his head feels fuzzy. Then he feels Dick’s warm hands touching and fondling him over his clothes. Wally lets out a soft gasp when he feels his Alpha rub his nipples through his shirt.

“Oh, God…”

“Mmmm, Wally you feel so _good_, baby.”

Dick starts to grab at the front of Wally’s clothes.

“But I want to actually _feel_ you.”

Dick grips the collar of Wally’s old t-shirt and rips it down the middle. Exposing part of his tone chest and stomach. Dick immediately started attacking the exposed skin with licks, nips and kisses.

Wally yelped in surprise, staring down in shock. Dick just ripped his shirt. His Alpha just ripped his shirt and it was they _hottest_ thing he’d ever seen. Wally couldn’t hope to stop the mewl that tore itself from his throat.

“Oh, _God_…”

Dick grinned and grabbed some more of the clothing, tearing, and exposing more skin for him to kiss. Then he does it again, and again he kisses all the skin he can see as it gets exposed. Soon Wally is bare of his shirt. Dick moves upward to kiss the Omega’s nose making Wally giggle.

“Do you like that, gorgeous? Do you like it when I tear your clothes off your body, exposing you? Do you like what I do to you?”

Wally shakily nods, panting.

Dick’s head dips down again, resuming the lavish attention to his body. Wally’s Alpha pays special attention to his nipples and to his other sensitive spot, like his neck or his scent glands.

“_Oh, GOD!_”

Wally’s erection is straining against the crotch of his pants and he could feel his slick seeping into his underwear. It was so _tight_ and _wet_. Wally pulled on the bonds in arousal.

Dick’s taking it super slow, just kissing, fondling and caressing him, and its driving Wally insane.

Finally, he feels a hand trail down to palm his cock and rub his slit through his pants. The Omega hissed in pleasure, followed by a deep blush at the sudden _gush_ of slick that came from his clothed pussy.

Dick’s eyebrow quirked in amusement, firmly rubbing his fingers against the slit more roughly, feeling the dampness growing there.

“…Wet already, princess? You’re seeping through your clothes.”

Wally moaned wantonly, grinding against the fingers.

“Your pants must be super uncomfortable by now. You want me to take them off?”

“Yes, _please_ Dick, take them off.”

Dick grips the waist of his boyfriends’ pants. “Of course, beautiful.”

Then Dick _pulls_ and there a loud ripping sound. Suddenly Wally pants are gone, leaving him in his slick soaked underwear. Wally breath caught in his throat and his glands expelled the scent of arousal that began to permeate throughout their bedroom.

Dick to a deep, _deep_ breath and sighed in ecstasy. Then he raked his eyes down Wally’s naked form, pausing on his damp underpants. He smirked and licked is lips. Then in one swift motion, he grabbed the final article of clothing and removed it as well. Wally cried out in surprise at the sudden rush of cold air around his private parts.

Wally looked up at Dick with wide eyes, watching him carefully as his Alpha slowly descended down his body, towards his now exposed erection and slit. Wally started panting in excitement, thinking that he knew what was happening.

However, to his surprise, Dick passed buy both of his sensitive organs, going straight to his ‘backdoor’

Wally groaned as he rimmed him very slowly, licking circles around the entrance and would only tentatively push his tongue in. Just below where Wally really wanted attention. He's just about in tears from frustration. Wally back arches off the bed, trying to move Dick’s attention to the parts that needed it the most. Dick ignored him and pushed the Omega’s upper body back down. Wally felt so hot and his body was becoming damp with sweat.

Eventually Dick pulls away and he kisses his way back up Wally's body until he gets to his ear and starts whispering, huskily.

"You're so wonderful, baby. Such an amazing hero. A beautiful, amazing man. Gorgeous and sexy Omega. You're so pretty when you moan. I love your pretty sounds. So good, for you, me and the whole world. This universe wouldn't be the same without you, dearest. I love you, Wally. So sweet, so perfect, so lovely. I'm gonna make you feel so good."

Wally blushes so red, tries to hide his face in his arm, breathing a little labored. He feels like he’s on fire.

"And you're already so wet for me, beautiful."

His Alpha reaches down and starts to finger his pussy.

“Let’s spread those legs of yours and give you some pleasure okay? I love you so much, sweetie.”

Wally nearly sobs, he's so relieved to finally have something in him. He’s red and panting, tears are streaming down his face. He grinds against the finger, trying to get it deeper.

"So eager, baby. Gorgeous... easy there, darling. We want the pleasure to last, right?”

Wally's trying to tug at the restrains but they're not going anywhere. He's stuck and forced to take every wonderfully excruciating moment of this. Wally keens in desperation.

"Feels good right? Tell me how it feels, darling."

Wally just sobs. It feels so good and he's not sure how to form words.

" Alpha ... Alpha!"

A sound rumbled in Dick’s chest, pleased at what Wally called him.

"P-Please....I feel so good, Alpha. I feel like I'm gonna...Like I'm gonna.... Ah--Ahhhh!"

And Wally comes, just by being teased and fingered. Semen spurts out onto his stomach and chest, while his pussy squirts slick out onto the sheets beneath him. His head is in a fog as he comes to and all he sees is his Alpha smiling fondly at him at him.

"Feel good, sweetie?"

Wally wordlessly nods, panting open mouthed.

"Good. I'm gonna make you feel even better. Time for a bit more penetration”

Dick sticks another finger inside and starts fingering Wally again, bringing him back to arousal. A speedster’s fast recovery time is a fucking _blessing_.

After Wally’s cock returns to full hardness, his Alpha pulls back.

“What a nice view.” Dick hums, admiring his omega’s current state. Wally's flushed and some of his seed is slowly drying on his stomach and chest. His pussy and inner thighs are moist with slick. And his cheeks, neck and shoulders were as red as his hair.

All in all, he looks very appetizing.

Dick grins predatorily.

The Alpha’s pants feel very tight. So, he pulls off his shirt and slowly starts to unbutton his jeans, making sure that Wally is watching every second. Once their unbuttoned he pulls them down and pulls out his hardening cock. He throws the clothes into some corner of the room.

Wally starts to salivate at the sight of his Alpha's dick. He just wants it so bad.

But, Alpha's not gonna give it to him ... not yet.

"You want it, baby??"

Wally vigorously nods. "Yes! Yes, Alpha!"

"How bad do you want it?"

"Please, please, Alpha! I'm on fire! I feel so empty!”

Wally's alpha lowers his cock to Wally's dripping hole. He rubs the length of it against the slit of Wally's pussy. Not penetrating but giving Wally some absolutely _delicious_ friction and coating his cock in Wally's slick.

Wally's basically a waterfall down there at this point. He begs for it. He's frantically writhing against his bonds, begging, pleading for something to fill the emptiness.

"Alpha! ALPHA! Please, please, please! Give me your knot. Knot me! Breed me! Oh, god, please! Fill me up! I feel like I’m gonna die, Alpha! Please, Alpha! Make me yours!!"

The Alpha's eyes get dark. He grips Wally's hips and firmly presses the head of his cock to Wally's entrance.

"Of course, gorgeous. Anything you want."

He slowly pushes it in, or, at least, till the head pops in. Then he stops to savor the feeling of penetrating his Omega.

Wally moans at the penetration, but whines when Dick doesn’t go any farther.

“Not enough! Please Alpha!”

Wally wiggles his hips a bit, trying to get more in him. He wants to be _filled_. He’s so hard is almost unbearable.

His Alpha just gets a firmer grip and holds him still.

"Patience, precious. You'll get it in a minute. I just want to drink in the image of you like this. Tied down … flushed … begging for me to make you feel good. You're so beautiful. And I don't want to miss a second."

“But—”

“Shhh, no ‘buts’, honey. I promise, I'm gonna make you feel so good, darling, but I need to do this for me. Just hang tight, sweetie. Let your Alpha take care of you."

“Okay...”

Wally whimpers and whines but obeys, letting his Alpha play with him. Dick slowly pushes his cock inside, rocking his hips minutely, enjoying the feeling of the Omega’s pussy stretching around him. Dick bites his lip. Wally’s being so good for him and taking it so well. He’s so proud.

Wally on the other hand is trying to hold himself together but he can feel his second orgasm coming.

"A-Alpha, please ...I wanna be good … but I don't can hold on much longer...."

Wally's Alpha kisses him.

"Then don't."

“Wha—”

"Let it happen, honey. I want to make you feel good. Come for me again."

Wally's breath hitches, he tries to fight it off just little while longer, but under his Alpha's talented hands, it's hopeless. He comes undone, splattering more cum on his chest and soaking his Alpha’s cock with slick. His whole world goes white for the second time and he feels his bones turn to goo. He's taking deep gasping breaths.

His Alpha is still on top of him. His hands still holding on to his hips in a firm, steady grip. Lips reaching down to kiss his neck again, sucking on it.

Wally doesn't protest. He aches for it. He wants all that his Alpha can give him. He just softly whimpers and mewls as his Alpha lathers his body in affection.

He feels his insides steadily getting stretched by his Alpha's dick as he inches, slowly and carefully, into him.

Then finally,

finally,

His Alpha pushes himself all the way in. He feels so full and he can feel his Alpha’s dick twitching inside him. Can feel it pulsing. He can even feel the knot starting to swell.

Wally looks to be in a daze. His eyes glazed over, his mouth upturned in a drunk smile and a filthy moan is emanating from his throat.

The only coherent word he's able to splutter out is, "Alpha! Alpha!"

"Yes, Wally. I'm right here, honey. I'm gonna make you feel amazing, beautiful. Gonna give you everything you asked for."

Wally's Alpha starts to rock his hips, pushing his cock into the velvety depths of his mate. The Omega mewls in response as he starts to lazily rock his hips in tandem.

Dick is nibbling on his neck, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. "You've been so good, precious. I love you so much. Just relax now Wally. I'll finish us both off. And I'll make sure to knot you. I'll leave you nice and full with my seed. Would you like that Wally?"

Wally can only sob. "_Yeeesssssss_! Please Alpha! Breed ME!"

Wally's Alpha gets rougher. His thrusts get harder and reach deeper. The ginger man tries to spread his tied legs as much as he can, giving his Alpha as much room to move as possible.

Dick reaches up to fondle Wally's chest. The sound their joined bodies are making is downright obscene. The slap of skin on skin mixed with the squelching noise of Dick’s cock probing Wally’s slit. Wally's dripping pussy has made a literal puddle on the bed under them.

"Are you ready for my knot, princess? Gonna be a good boy for me and take it?"

Wally's drooling a little bit. "Yes, Alpha! I'll take it. I’ll be good! I wanna be good! Please, please give it to me! Fill me with your knot, Alpha!"

His Alpha tries to drag it out as long as he can, but Wally's so good for him and he's so wet and warm, he can only hold on so long. His Alpha's knot is getting big, it's catching against the lips of his pussy. He goes almost feral with need when he feels the swelling knot tug on his slit and it's getting harder for Dick to pull out all the way.

Dick groans and start kissing Wally, just under the ear, occasionally nipping at the lobe. "Can I bite you, baby boy? Bite you while I fill you up?"

Wally moves his head as much as he can, exposing his neck.

“Mark me, Alpha! Please!"

The Alpha growls from deep in his chest, he's drooling he's so ready to bite the sexy Omega beneath him. His thrusts are getting erratic. The knot keeps popping in and out of the redhead. Wally let out little yelps each time he feels the swollen knot pop out again. His pussy is on fire, it's greedily gulping on his Alpha's cock, and Wally can feel the coil in his belly winding up again.

His Alpha is snarling on top of him. Pounding the tied-up Omega’s poor pussy as hard and as deep as he can. Wally moans, sobs and hiccups as he takes it. The knot and shaft inside him are swelling, throbbing, practically demanding a release. The redhead knows he's getting bred today.

Finally, his Alpha can't hold back anymore. He firmly thrusts his knot inside.

"Suck me in, precious. Make sure to take everything I give you."

He digs his teeth into his sweet little Omega, his fat knot swelling so big inside Wally as he floods his belly with his cum.

Wally wails. His body, thrashes, uncontrollably against the ropes, arcing off the bed and into his Alpha’s muscular body, pushing their chests together. His Alpha’s knot stretches him so good and he can feel the cum spurting into him. Filling him. Breeding him. He can feel it as the cum rushes into his womb to plant itself there.

Wally cums for a third time, just a few final dribbles against his and Dick’s bellies, but his pussy is still spasming gushing out slick, with no end in sight.

Wally babbles incoherently in pleasure. His alpha only making out one word clearly, his name, over and over again

A deep, feral, possessive sense of pride fills them. Dick rumbles and licks affectionately at Wally's neck, paying special attention to the bite mark he left, as he slowly comes back down from his own high. He reaches down and strokes his Omega’s stomach.

"Look how full I made you, baby. You take it so well for me."

Dick unties Wally once his thrashing settles down to occasional trembles. When his limbs are released, Wally goes boneless, letting his Alpha move him around on the bed so that he's lying on top of the Alpha’s chest, the knot still holding them together. His Alpha gently strokes his back and his hair. He kisses his boyfriend’s forehead, his shoulders and neck.

“Perfect, your perfect Wally, perfect for me”

Wally can only muster up little whimpers and purrs. He buries his head in his Alpha's neck, breathing deeply, inhaling Dick's strong scent, enjoying the feeling of his Alpha holding him in his strong, comforting arms. After a few minutes his Alpha nudges him a little with a quiet, "Are you still with me, sweetheart?"

Wally doesn't answer for a moment, still trying to ground himself but he knows his Alpha might get worried. So, Wally kisses his Alpha’s neck softly and murmurs. "...Yes, I’m here, darling. Just give me a moment."

His Alpha rumbles happily and nuzzles into Wally's hair.

"I'm glad, sweetheart. Are you ok? Does anything hurt?"

Wally shook his head, still taking deep breaths, trying to enjoy the dull ache and lingering pleasure of the aftershocks.

Dick’s knot is starting to deflate and leak a sticky mess onto his groin, but he doesn't pull out without Wally's go ahead, knowing it can be overstimulating.

Wally squirms at the feeling of his Alpha's cum leaking out, around the cock inside him. He groans, but just holds on tighter to his Alpha.

"You put so much in me."

Dick kisses his neck to soothe him, murmuring, "Shhhh, I know, baby boy, but you did so good for me. You're a good boy for your Alpha."

Wally keens softly at the praise and snuggles further into the Dick’s neck.

The Alpha’s knot has deflated enough he could pull out now if he chose to, but instead he rolls his hips, just a little, giving Wally a jolt.

"A-AH!" Wally clung tighter to his Alpha, sense of shame and embarrassment coming back. His pussy felt so sensitive, little movements like that set it ablaze.

"Too much? Would you rather I clean you up with my mouth?" His alpha sounds so smug.

Wally gave a small glare and nipped his Alpha's neck in retaliation. His Alpha kisses at his neck again with a muttered apology.

"I'm gonna pull out now, okay?"

Wally hums, in acknowledgement, bracing himself against his Dick's shoulders.

The absolute gush of their combined fluids makes them both shiver. Dick has to catch his breath for a second and Wally pants, shaking. His knees felt weak.

"Oh, god, Alpha. There’s so much."

His Alpha gently rolls them on their sides so he can clean them up properly

"I know, sweet thing, I know. I'm gonna take care of you."

Wally rested against the pillows, watching his Alpha.

His Alpha had wipes set aside for this, and Wally can't help but tremble has Dick gently wipes down his thighs and is so _so_ gentle as he runs the cloth over his swollen, sensitive, labia. He's cheeks freshly flush and he moans softly.

Once the two are cleaned up, Dick slides Wally back against his body and noses at his scent gland.

"I know you're sore baby, I worked your cute little pussy hard, didn't I?"

Wally can hardly even believe his Alpha is still talking dirty after how much they've already done.

He nods, biting his lip, trying to keep himself from having another erection.

".... You filled me up with so much ... I think you might have actually..."

The Alpha feels Wally's spent cock twitching against his belly, trying to get hard again.

Wally's face gets darker at the look his Alpha gives him.

His alpha’s grin is predatory.

"What is it, Wally?"

Wally's body felt warm again, he trembled a little at his Alpha's tone.

".... I-I thought that ... that you...might ... might have actually... bred me."

His Alpha fluidly rolls them over so he's on top of Wally.

"Do you want that, baby boy? For me to breed you full and put a baby in you?"

Wally shook. His breathing getting labored again. He swallowed.

"...I-I'd like that. Very much ... if you want that, Alpha...I'd love... for you... to put a baby in me."

His Alpha gently grinds his hardening cock against Wally's belly, smearing the mess on the gingers stomach around.

"Is it too much, sweet thing? Or do you want it right now? Want me to put another load in you to make sure I can pup you? You're so tender, I'll be as gentle as you need, darling. Whatever you need."

His Alpha is so eager but also so scared of hurting his sweet little Omega

Wally's legs were trembling, his pussy was on fire again, and he could feel his erection starting to form for the fourth time that night.

The very notion, the idea, of this Alpha, his Alpha, putting a pup inside him filled his womb with need. He felt like a starving man being offered a feast. He wouldn't pass this up.

"Please, Alpha, please, fill me again. Just ... just be gentle. Be gentle with me please."

"Of course, my darling, tell me if it's too much, okay? I'd never hurt you, never."

He rubs the head of his now hard cock against Wally's tender lower lips, causing the Omega’s breath to hitch. Wally gave his Alpha a soft, warm smile.

"I know. I know you wouldn't. I love you Alpha."

He kissed his Dick’s cheek.

His Alpha guides the Omega's hands to his shoulders to hold on.

"I love you too, Wally. My beautiful, perfect, Omega."

He pushes the blunt head of his cock back into Wally, just nudging his entrance, but Wally ends up scrambling to hold on. He did his best to keep himself grounded by gripping his Alpha's shoulders. He tried to control his breathing, but he was excited. His Alpha was going to try and breed him. He could feel a couple of tears squeeze out; he was so happy.

Wally was shaking around Dick as he slowly pressed in. His Alpha murmuring soothing encouragement to him.

"That's it, darling, nice and easy."

His thrusts are slow, and the glide is like velvet to Wally's frayed nerves.

"Alpha" Wally breathed out.

His slick was back, dripping around his Alpha's cock, further ruining the sheets beneath them.

Wally mewled softly.

Dick kisses up and down Wally's jaw, but he never stops his praises.

"Gonna look so pretty nice and fat with my pups. You're so good, my darling. I'm so proud of you. You'll be a great father. Just like you're great at everything else. I can't wait to see you heavy with my children. Love you so much, you and our beautiful babies"

Wally, at a loss for what else to, let Dick do whatever he wanted and lovingly kisses his Alpha's jaw and neck.

"I love you Wally. You're so perfect, so beautiful. You're gonna look so gorgeous nursing our babies. I'm so happy Wally, you make your Alpha so happy. So happy that I get to share this with you."

Alphas aren't built for multiple orgasms, so that combined with how prefect Wally felt and how badly he wanted to fill his lovely Omega with his babies, it wasn't long before his knot started to catch again. How sensitive his knot felt caught in his omega's tight heat made him hiss, but knowing Wally must be even more sensitive he murmured to his lover, "Is the knot too much?"

Wally was trembling again, but he wrapped his legs around his Alpha's waist. Wally couldn't form words at this point, so he just whined and pulled Dick closer. His pussy was almost numb with pleasure, but that wasn't going to stop him. He wanted more. He suckled on the dark-haired man’s neck.

His Alpha began to tremble as well, his cock so sensitive from their previous knotting that his half-swollen knot slipping into Wally's tight heat forced a choked moan out of him. It was the Alpha’s turn to babble incoherently with pleasure.

"Oh God, so hot, so perfect around me, not gonna last."

Wally warbled. "Give - me ...inside. P-Please. A-Alpha. W-want it..."

Wally could feel his eyes roll back into his head.

The alpha let out an absolutely animalistic sound when he came for the second time, locking Wally on his knot once again. Wally moved his hands to grip his Alpha's back, nails digging in. He sobbed and screamed as his Alpha filled him again. Wrapping his legs tighter, as if to prevent the future father of his children to escape. His Alpha growled as he came with another huge load, continuing to empty into Wally until his balls ached and the Omega's belly poked out from his toned stomach.

Wally's eyes glazed over a bit, and once both of them finished cumming, him cumming dry, he collapsed against the bed. The Alpha’s arms shook with exhaustion, and he was forced to roll them over again to prevent himself from collapsing on his, hopefully, soon to be pregnant mate.

Wally lay there, against his mates’ chest, limp, exhausted, completely spent, and satisfied beyond belief. He lay there panting, drooling a little, relishing in his fullness. Heat or no, his Alpha has definitely gotten him pregnant with this one. Wally’s nethers trembled at the prospect. Carrying is Alpha’s baby and starting a family with him. Dick _wanted _to have a family with him. Joy swelled in his chest. He was so happy, tears continued to trickle down.

Dick came back first, in-taking air as fast as his lungs would let him. He stroked his Omega’s back, just trailing his fingers along his spine. He gazed dozily at the ceiling, enjoying the feeling of being inside Wally. The knowledge that his beautiful, wonderful, intelligent and strong mate could very well be impregnated with his child filled him with a pride like no other. They’d have beautiful and powerful children, who are every bit as wonderful as their red-headed father. Dick sighed in content.

“You did so good, darling. I adore you, Walls.”

Wally snuffled and kissed Dick’s neck. Dick put a finger under his mate’s chin, pulling his face up so he could pull Wally into a lazy kiss. Wally mewled happily and returned the kiss as much as he could in his exhaustion.

Once they pulled away, Dick slowly shifted them down, so they were laying on the bed proper. Wally was already dozing off, so Dick pulled out the blankets from under them, and pulled them over them both. Dick adjusts Wally so he’s a more comfortable position while they wait for the knot to deflate again. Dick is already reaching for more wipes.

Once the knot goes down, Dick signaled to Wally that he was going to pull out, to which Wally gave no protest. Dick cleaned them both up, then settled them both down to fall asleep.

He gave Wally one last kiss on the forehead. “I love you, my sweet, perfect, Omega.”

Wally snuggled in and muttered sleepily. “I love you too, Dick. My kind, wonderful Alpha. Thanks for an awesome pick-me-up, babe. I feel a lot better now.”

Dick smiled and ran a hand through his mates’ hair. “I’m glad and you’re more than welcome. Goodnight.”

* * *

A few months later, Dick was sitting at the kitchen table drinking some coffee and watching the T.V. in the adjacent living room. It was a nice day, and, thankfully, neither Dick nor Wally had to be anywhere.

Speaking of his mate, Dick caught sight of him in zipping into the living room looking through the various bookshelves and under the couch cushions.

“Babe? What are you looking for?”

“My sports jacket, have you seen it?”

“Did you check the laundry?”

Wally shot him the ‘How stupid do you think I am?’ look. Dick just shrugged. “Hey, I don’t know where else it could be? Did you accidentally leave it in the car or something?”

A look of recognition crossed Wally’s face before he zipped outside and returned with his jacket, giving Dick a kiss as he passed. “Thanks, babe.”

Dick just chuckled as he watches the Omega, at a normal speed now, go about making himself an extra-large plate from the breakfast Dick made. Dick diverted his attention from the T.V. to Wally, just watching him talk about something Bart told him the day before while he got breakfast. This causes Dick to smile at his bright eyed, ginger haired boyfriend.

Then the eyes slip downward to the now-apparent bump on his boyfriend’s stomach, where Dick knows the life of their future child is growing. The grin turns smug and Dick gets up to dispose his now empty coffee cup into the sink. As he does so, he wraps his arm around Wally, using his hand and arm to cradle the bump.

“Hey, Walls. You wanna go to that buffet you like for dinner tonight?”

“You mean the one that has a variety of desserts? Hell, yeah!”

“Awesome, I’ll make reservations before we head out today.”

“Aww, thanks Dickie! I love you so much! ~” Wally kissed his mate on the cheek.

“Love you too, gorgeous.” Dick let his other hand slip into his pocket, letting it wrap around the velvet box inside. “It’s not a problem … I want tonight to be perfect, just like you. ~”


End file.
